


Sex Drugs Internet

by HexQ



Category: p2p
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexQ/pseuds/HexQ





	Sex Drugs Internet

⚠️足交  
⚠️Drugs

北京的夏天总是特别难熬，小排练室里连空调都没装，更是热的活像一铁皮蒸笼，除了庞宽最后被彭磊软磨硬泡威逼利诱给叫了出来，愣是再凑不出第三个人。

其实说排练本来却也没多正经，更多还是打发时间。彭磊家里并不算富裕，就算有点儿余钱也是拿去添置父母觉得更要紧而在他看来根本无所谓的一些东西。他连铁皮玩具都买不起几个像样的，就更别说时新的神秘计算机。

他同样也不招什么女孩儿，漂亮果儿断不可能主动看上他，而他又不知道如何主动开口。每回自我对话的结论都是也没那么稀罕，久而久之索性也就真像满不在乎。

青春期男孩儿最大的三样乐趣一下打死了俩，唯一他还能实践的就是抽烟顺带玩玩乐队发泄。但后来其他人总是推三阻四，惹的彭磊要在心里编排他们又懒又蠢，一准儿是去干些类似刷盘子之类的事儿浪费生命。可只剩下他和庞宽却是事实，哪怕庞宽什么都会点儿，吉他贝斯键盘效果器都能来上那么两手，有时候还是不可避免的会无聊，会没劲。

直到庞宽有回神神秘秘的要给他尝点儿好东西。

他一开始只当又是黄片儿，兴致缺缺但也还是点头答应在这个与其说是排练室倒不如说更像他俩地下窝点的秘密基地碰面。他们最开始一致同意叫这儿80年代复古晚会，后来又干脆改叫迪斯科歌厅。直到前段时间刘葆和尚校都彻底不再露面，他和庞宽又因为价钱问题搬到了一更偏更小更不为人知的破地方，俩人终于决定以后的见面行动代号都取名为淫乱派对。因为那儿既不淫乱也没有派对。

这回是彭磊先到的地方，他一进门就先蹬了鞋靠着Marshall坐下，也不管其中一只袜子像许多人的人生一样失去弹力被留在鞋里埋葬。他脱掉紧身外套长裤终于解放双腿，虽然还是很热，但似乎没那么闷了。然后他开始想庞宽。

庞宽这人在他看来就像计算机一样，可以说的上是颇为神秘。他从第一眼见庞宽就觉得这人和其他人都有点儿不一样却又说不出个具体，甚至交往至今在全世界眼里他们都绝对能说的上是铁瓷，他的看法也始终如一。

他和庞宽说过这些，在有一回庞宽又贡献了一段精彩绝伦的键盘solo后。

“你弹的真好，简直就跟个电脑似的。”

而庞宽对此只回以一个像是傻乐又像是满不在乎的笑，高高兴兴的告诉彭磊他的梦想就是当一个机器人。

这种情况一直持续到有一回两人又共赴淫乱派对，庞宽照例摸出一盒烟，随即又从兜儿里掏出一个装着极少一点白色粉末的透明小塑封袋。他看见庞宽放开音乐点燃香烟凑到那粉末上就着火吸了一口，随即便像开始在宇宙里遨游般扭动。

庞宽平常也跳舞，但从来没有过这样怪异到扭曲又让人忍不住要盯着看的动作和魔力。彭磊看着，终于也忍不住有样学样吸了一口，随后他便跌入了庞宽的宇宙。

自那之后庞宽的形象越发深不可测，彭磊暗自把他和更新奇的因特网画上等号，开始幻想他是不是会在深夜把脑袋探入他家里那台四四方方的巨大显示屏，随后化身某个怪奇博士钻进人们的梦里巡回。

彭磊本来对此几乎深信不疑，可又在自己真的梦到几次后产生了动摇。万一是只对他有用呢？万一是药效从来就没退去他仍然就还在那个扭曲的迪斯科光斑宇宙里，又或者根本就是他疯了呢？

他越想越没边，无聊到开始控制大腿的肌肉抖动低着脑袋一本正经的观察，正在他还没得出任何结论时，庞宽推门进来了。

“你怎么才来啊？”

他习惯性抱怨，全然没想过这鬼天气鬼地方除了庞宽再也没人愿意出来和他一块儿，还是先下意识埋怨。

庞宽却也不生气，庞宽好像从来就没和他生过气。这大概也无形中助长了他的气焰让他越发变本加厉，越发难以忍受，所以说到底反而还都得赖庞宽，他有时候甚至怀疑那人是不是早有预谋，又想不明白难道自己就真的单纯吗？

“天儿太热，半路自行车胎爆了，我推过来的。”

他看见庞宽脱衣服，一身热汗闪闪发亮。也没想着递条毛巾或者递杯水过去，还是就那么扶不起来似的坐着，像是连句关心慰问都吝啬。

“哎看看我今天带什么来了。”

庞宽还是不计较，只匆匆拿已经湿透的T恤在脸上身上又抹了两把就贴到他面前，献宝似的从兜儿里又摸出一小包粉。这东西其实不常见，他们统共也就吸过两回，算上这就是第三回。

他没问过庞宽为什么不多弄点儿，庞宽也没交代过。似乎他们总是有许多这种不说不问就能相互理解的默契，又或者只是单纯冷漠。

他看着那粉比先前似乎多了点儿颜色，似乎更透点泛红的光泽。最终却也没介意去多问，只抓了火机给自己点上根烟，随后伸手递给庞宽。

但庞宽没接，只踮着脚低头勾着他的脖子从他嘴里借火把自己那根也点着。他不明白这种矛盾的动作怎么会同时存在，就像他不明白为什么要这么点烟。可没人会去问这些细枝末节，他们只无声的让闹腾的program独自响起。

他拿了吉他开始不着四六的弹，中间先是碰掉了一回线，惹得两人用爆笑代替被突然拔掉的背景音。随后总算弹完一曲的时候还赔上了根弦，庞宽甚至在这过程里啃掉了大半块硬的看起来活像出土文物的煎饼，而他只来得及盯紧那人咀嚼时脖子上凸起的筋脉和身上已经凝结成一片机械外壳似的汗咽了口唾沫。

他觉得自己可能是饿了，抓起还剩大半的矿泉水一口气喝了个见底，却还是觉得渴，更渴了。

他到此都还没发现有任何不对，只有点恍惚的迈着一双长腿两步就来到庞宽面前想把快烧完的烟按进那人两腿之间夹着的烟灰缸里。但他可能是手抖了一下，又或者是一缕不存在的风吹过，不再火热的灰烬落到了庞宽暴露着的乳头上。

他第一反应是伸手去掸，没想到却掸出庞宽一声压抑着的闷哼。再低头看过去只发现那人紧包着的裤子里不知何时已经鼓起了好大的一团，看清楚了反而只露出一种嫌弃的见怪不怪

“你怎么这么浪啊。”

他也不在乎庞宽对这些恶语相向会有什么想法，反正他从来没有过哪怕一秒要伤害庞宽，所以理所当然就觉得庞宽不会被伤害。他身体已经转开一半，正要抽回手再找点水或者索性再支使庞宽去买个冰棍儿，手腕却突兀的被捉住攥紧了。

“说的跟你没硬似的。”

他偶尔也见过这样的庞宽，每回都会被这语气激起一小层鸡皮疙瘩，但也就只是这样而已，再没有更多后续。于是他就也不当回事，自我催眠般拿另一只手拍了庞宽攥着他的手一巴掌，却没想到这回那力度却不再跟他开玩笑，硬是丝毫不肯放松的桎梏他。

他觉得更热，有些心烦意乱。干脆就绕过唯一阻隔的键盘走上去，皱着眉头又甩甩手也不知道到底想干嘛，真的挣脱了又要去哪，只在余光瞥到自己竟然真的也勃起时动作卡带般一滞。随后想明白了什么似的，妥协般靠坐在键盘上放弃继续较劲。

“下不下流啊你。”

彭磊抱怨，丝毫没意识到他多像发情期撒娇的猫，挺着腰胯把自己递到庞宽手里。他们一块儿看过的小电影也算不多不少，打个手冲实在犯不着大惊小怪，只是彭磊心里却忍不住深深对庞宽这种乱用药的行为感到不耻。

但也就仅此而已了，最终落点就还是无所谓。

庞宽手灵活的圈住彭磊，指腹连带着指甲盖儿刮过那已经开始冒水的顶端，盯着彭磊在眼镜下舒服的半眯的眼睛和黏黏糊糊哼哼唧唧的鼻音，几乎没什么犹豫的就垂头跪下去，嘴唇配合着手指逼他发出更好听的喘声。

他自己也硬到快炸开，空着的一只手摸下去解开裤子时眼睛却注意到了那人蜷曲乱蹬的脚趾，可能是药效上头，他握住彭磊细瘦的脚踝轻轻挠了两下脚底，在人一副几乎要踹他的瑟缩里终于出了声儿。

“你也帮帮我。”

他看见彭磊先是愣了一秒，眼睛里满是那种傻乎乎的迷茫天真。随即反应过来似的，虽然仍透着傻劲却又冲他挺精明似的露出个恶作剧的笑，下一秒脚掌就踩上了他鼓胀的欲望，踏出他一声闷哼。

他不得不感慨彭磊的无师自通，不一会儿就找到了窍门，脚尖先划过他饱满的囊袋又紧接着磨蹭被浊液浸透的龟头，差点单是用脚就让他射出来。

他像操着彭磊的手或者嘴或者干脆就是现在可能已经在流水的后穴一样顶着彭磊的脚心，眼看着他腰扭的越来越快，哼哼的也越来越不像样，当机立断就改了攻势朝后头摸过去，不出意外试到一手早把短裤打湿了一片的淫液。

这算他跟自己的一个赌约，因为这药的效果挺因人而异。但反正他也不着急，效果最差就是彼此再多打回手冲，细嚼慢咽的过程本身也不失为一种乐趣。

当然，真的能吃进嘴里的时候，那就是另一种没法儿形容的享受了。

“这会儿不说自己性冷淡了。”

他没客气直接操进两根手指，被过于热切扑上来夹住他的穴肉又逼出几句脏话，看着彭磊被折腾出鼻音在键盘上滚出一片噪音，终于重新站起来压到人身上，舔吻着人脖颈啃出一串带着牙印的水痕。

“你你快点儿。”

他听到彭磊催促，反而把手都抽了出来又点上根烟。阴茎杵在人湿滑一片的大腿间捣弄着擦过穴口却就是不痛快进入，只挺混不吝的把烟叼在嘴里，拿手指上裹满的淫液去涂抹人早就挺立的乳头。

然后他在彭磊的咒骂里终于一鼓作气的顶进去，不管不顾任何技巧先直接干到最深。随即他被过分贪婪收紧的内壁夹的忍不住又也骂了几句脏，不轻不重的拍了拍彭磊屁股留下几声听响的巴掌。

“太紧了，松点儿。”

彭磊也不知道听见庞宽说话没，只嚷嚷着叫的更大声，喘的都更抑扬顿挫。他几乎是无意识的扭腰配合庞宽的动作，半点不在乎交媾的水声响的都能被没关的设备全部录进去，只一副恨不得把那两个分量不轻的阴囊都吃进去的架势，嘴上却还不饶人。

“你你他妈别抽了，给我抽一口。”

“你都湿成这样儿了还抽呢？”

庞宽被他逗笑，手撑在键盘上又摁出几个不协和音，俯身趴过去把最后一截烟屁股贴着彭磊的脸啐到地上，只含着满口的烟雾吹进人嘴里湿吻，阴茎一下重过一下的碾压着不断让人大腿打颤的那点操的更深，没怎么认真的打趣他。

“下头不正抽着都咽不过来直骚的都吐水了吗，哎，不然待会儿咱们拿这声儿弄一歌儿得了。”

“哪样儿也不影响我抽烟啊。”

彭磊嘬完他这一口过了肺又从鼻子里喷出来打在庞宽脸上，也不知是给硌疼了还是操爽了的丢出几句国骂。

“这能弄什么歌儿啊？”

庞宽踩着要到的劲也开始胡说八道，贴在他肋骨上又磨牙留下一片水渍顺势撸他两下，终于在最后的几下狠干冲刺里和他一块儿攀上顶峰。

“就叫Sex&Drugs怎么样儿？”

彭磊几乎就要站不住，喘的简直像彩票中了三百万回来路上遇到抢劫的刚飞奔完一场全马的距离一样，腿软的撑在键盘和庞宽之间缓了好一会儿才点头。

“行，那你弄……吧。Sex…Drugs Internet。”

庞宽由着他改名，也没问这关因特网什么事，只看不过去似的把他揽到自己腿上，下巴搭他肩上开始拼刚才的采样，不时摁几下键盘嘴里还要念叨。

“屁股别乱扭了，还找操呢？”

彭磊这会儿就像回光返照来了劲，冲他比了个中指扭的更欢了。

“我操你。”

“你这是还没吃饱呢？”

庞宽又被逗笑，再度巴掌落上他屁股，又挺了挺胯一副就要再来第二回合的架势。

“…我胡说八道的，让我下去找烟去。”

“不行，你不能离开我。”

他忍笑学着平常彭磊那副模样，箍着他腰不放，甚至哼起了那首还没发表的小样。

“你有病啊？我就去拿根烟。”

他看着彭磊这份油盐不进毫不领情的操行，只由衷更觉得可爱，伸手把近在咫尺的烟递了过去，另只手又敲出两个音节。

“逗你玩儿呢，烟就在这儿你还去哪儿拿啊。”

彭磊接过烟歪头点上，总算安分下来，却还是那副混蛋架子，一点儿没觉得哪儿不对。他下意识要取眼镜，手伸上去才发现眼镜不知道什么时候就早不在了，这会儿正岌岌可危挂在键盘边上扒拉着，眼看随时就能葬身悬崖之际被庞宽救了下来。

“没戴眼镜，看不清。”

“又看不清又老不爱戴眼镜，得亏有我这人工智能导航机器人这么多年才没让你摔死。”

“那以后你也得看着我不能让我摔死啊。”

总这样儿，庞宽看着他，想到底有什么人能不受这种蛊惑呢。

“看着呢，这不一直看着你呢吗。”

彭磊觉得，庞宽真是太神秘了。他看着庞宽，想他可以不娶老婆和这机器玩具过一辈子。


End file.
